The Public Inquiries Section of the Office of Cancer Communications (OCC), NCI is responsible for answering written and telephone inquiries about cancer from patients and family members, the general public, health professionals, students and educators, members of Congress, and other Government officials. In addition, this office prepares informational and educational materials for cancer patients and the general public, operates the Publication Ordering Service toll-free service, and stores and distributes publications in response to incoming requests. These services are based on the National Cancer Act and its Amendments that mandate the NCI to the American public with the most accurate and up-to- date information about cancer causes, prevention, diagnosis, treatment, and research. Public Inquiries has used the assistance of a contractor since 1974 to provide technical writing and publications distribution support. While the volume of services varies from day to day, each year Public Inquiries responds to approximately 370,000 requests for information and distributes 20 million publications; receives 100,000 letters; and prepares 4,000 custom responses.